Juste pour discuter
by Miss De Lune
Summary: S'ils se retrouvaient souvent dans la Salle sur Demande, c'était juste pour discuter. Juste pour faire vivre leur amitié. Juste pour consoler Scorpius après une dispute avec Rose. Juste pour s'embrasser... Attendez, juste pour s'embrasser !


**Juste pour discuter**

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes…. » Soupira Scorpius.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Rose ? » Demanda simplement Lily Luna.

Les deux Gryffondors étaient amis depuis la première année de Lily, malgré leurs origines. Leurs parents avaient d'ailleurs manqué de s'étrangler quand ils avaient appris par hibou que leurs rejetons s'étaient liés d'amitié. Doublement pour le chef du bureau des aurors Harry Potter, puisque ses deux derniers enfants étaient tombés sous le charme de Scorpius Malfoy. Cependant, au fil des années, les deux adultes avaient fini par s'y faire. Surtout, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Les enfants avaient refusé d'écouter les arguments de leurs parents. Même quand ils leur avaient expliqué que les pages ne se tournaient pas toujours. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ainsi trahir leurs parents. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas remuer le passé, les blessures anciennes, et essayer de construire quelque chose parmi ce qui avait pourri pendant dix-neuf ans déjà. Voire plus si on comptait leurs années de collège ensemble à Poudlard.

Alors aujourd'hui, Scorpius avait fait venir son amie. Il était en septième année, elle-même en cinquième. C'était difficile de se voir, avec les cours qu'ils avaient et les examens à passer à la fin de l'année pour chacun. Il fallait qu'ils étudient un minimum pour pouvoir, pour l'un, obtenir sa faculté de médicomagie, et pour l'autre, avoir les matières qu'elle souhaitait étudier l'année suivante. Le jeune homme voyait beaucoup plus Albus, le frère de Lily, en septième année également, par lequel il l'avait connue.

Ça et le scandale qu'elle avait provoqué dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor quand cet abruti de Josh Tayler avait osé se moquer de sa couleur de cheveux, digne d'une carotte. Le pauvre garçon d'à peine onze ans s'était retrouvé recouvert de pustules de la tête aux derniers orteils. Sans même que quiconque ne sache quel sort elle avait employé. Elle-même n'en avait jamais eu aucune idée. Ça lui était juste venu comme ça. Parce que ça faisait du bien de se lâcher de temps en temps.

Le dernier élément à cette combinaison de facteurs était Rose Weasley. La cousine de Lily. La petite-amie de Scorpius depuis bientôt quatre mois. Ils avaient d'abord été amis, puis la situation était devenue ambiguë, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se jettent enfin à l'eau. Mais Rose avait un défaut : la jalousie. Elle l'héritait de son père qui lui-même pouvait se vanter de belles crises de colère contre sa femme, Hermione Granger, qui ne s'était pas privée à l'époque pour le remettre en place. Scorpius n'avait pas toujours cette audace.

Lily avait beau être la cousine de Rose, cette dernière supportait mal sa présence à leurs côtés. Alors même qu'elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient enfants, qu'elles avaient été très proches pendant des années, partageant des week-ends et des soirées entières lorsque leurs parents se retrouvaient. A présent, Lily avait changé de camp aux yeux de sa cousine. Elle était une menace. Elle était une possible rivale. La jeune Potter ne se rappelait même pas le nombre de fois où Rose lui avait demandé si elle éprouvait le moindre sentiment pour Scorpius. Ce qui était faux. Mais elle continuait, inlassablement.

Cette situation aurait pu être cocasse si elle ne gênait pas profondément les deux amis, qui ne savaient comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Alors ils se donnaient rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande, découverte par leurs parents des années plus tôt et connue aujourd'hui par la plupart des élèves. Ils discutaient là pendant des heures, en prétextant être ailleurs à réviser un devoir de Métamorphoses ou une potion très particulière. Généralement, cela fonctionnait. Rose n'y voyait que du feu.

Ces réunions faisaient très rendez-vous improvisés et amoureux d'apparence, mais ça n'était absolument pas le cas. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça entre eux. Rien du tout. Juste une jeune femme amoureuse qui avait peur de perdre la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus. Un des jeunes hommes les plus convoités de l'école, sans aucun doute. Qui avait des milliers de choix à ses pieds. Et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de savoir garder, malgré ses promesses.

« Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre… » Se plaignit le jeune homme. « Un coup, elle se dit folle amoureuse, elle est câline, et la journée suivante, elle redevient distante et me traite comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un de ses amis éloignés. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle essaie de faire… Si c'est pour me rendre jaloux, c'est un peu raté, ça m'exaspère surtout… »

« Tu as essayé de lui en parler ? »

« Bien sûr, des dizaines de fois. Mais tu connais Rose, dès qu'on lui fait quelques reproches, elle se braque, et c'est tout juste si elle ne pointe pas sa baguette sur moi en menaçant de me lancer un sort. Je ne la comprends pas. Elle devient de plus en plus invivable, tu sais… »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à te reprocher ces derniers temps ? Une fille que tu aurais un peu trop regardée, avec laquelle tu aurais beaucoup discuté… ? » S'enquit son amie.

Rose était une jeune fille difficile à comprendre mais elle avait souvent ses raisons d'être en colère. Et elle restait le plus souvent très raisonnable. Sauf quand cela concernait Scorpius, qu'elle considérait comme l'amour de sa vie avec lequel elle voulait vivre après leur dernière année. Lily savait qu'elle avait déjà prévu de visiter des appartements avec sa mère l'été suivant pour emménager avec le jeune homme. Sans que celui-ci ne soit encore au courant de la situation.

« Non, tu sais bien que la seule avec laquelle je discute autant qu'avec Rose, c'est toi. Et j'espère bien qu'elle a fini par s'y habituer… »

« Je ne crois pas. Elle m'a fait une remarque sur mon décolleté, samedi dernier. D'après elle, il était bien trop aguicheur et elle comprenait que je n'ai jamais réussi à conserver un petit-ami bien longtemps… » Grimaça Lily.

Scorpius décolla son dos du mur, et se tourna vers elle, surpris.

« Elle a dit ça ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça. Rose était quelqu'un de très franc mais elle n'avait pas été tendre sur ce coup, et elle avait blessé sa cousine. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, déplaçant son corps sur son coussin. Quand ils avaient demandé un endroit convivial à la Salle sur Demande, elle leur avait donné cette pièce, avec beaucoup de coussins, de poufs et de couvertures au sol, dans un esprit assez nomade, avec des bougies et des meubles orientaux. Ils s'étaient assis dos à un mur, à même le sol, à peine protégés par les carrés moelleux.

Scorpius posa son regard sur elle, sans dire un mot. Il détailla d'abord le visage fin, les petites taches de rousseur que Lily avait héritées de sa mère, les cheveux roux bouclés qui descendaient dans son dos en une crinière de feu, les yeux verts de son père et le fin sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres. Il descendit plus bas, observa la finesse de son amie, sa poitrine de petite taille, avec un décolleté certes important mais absolument pas choquant de son point de vue, et le mini short qu'elle portait à cause de la chaleur ambiante.

Lily était une jeune fille magnifique. De chacun de ses gestes se dégageait une certaine sensualité. Elle était totalement sauvage, se laissant difficilement approcher, et il avait fallu qu'il soit le meilleur ami de son frère pour pouvoir enfin lui adresser la parole et apprendre à la connaître. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas facilement et gardait ses sentiments pour elle. Il était laborieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait réellement. Pourtant, une fois qu'on la découvrait, c'était une jeune femme assez simple, qui ne se prenait pas la tête pour des broutilles. Raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient à merveille.

« Parfois, je me demande pourquoi c'est Rose que j'ai choisie et pas toi… Tu es tellement plus… tellement moins… »

« Chiante ? » Rit-elle.

« C'est un peu ça, oui. » Sourit-il. « Tout est simple avec toi, tu ne fais pas d'histoires pour rien. Rose me fatigue parfois. J'ai l'impression de me battre contre elle et pas avec elle. D'avancer contre elle, et pas à ses côtés. Je me demande si nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, finalement… Plus le temps passe, et plus je commence à en douter… »

« Ne dis pas ça… Tu l'aimes. Pas moi. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Je l'ai aimée, oui, j'en suis sûr. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus. Je suis fatigué de nos disputes. Fatigué de devoir toujours me justifier. De ne pas avoir le droit de voir qui que ce soit, et encore moins du sexe féminin. Je suis fatigué qu'elle ne me fasse pas confiance. Elle me connaît depuis longtemps, pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à douter de moi. Et pourtant, elle continue. Et elle m'accuse à tort et à travers pour tout et n'importe quoi. Parfois, je me demande si elle m'aime encore ou si elle sauve les apparences… »

« Elle t'aime, tu ne peux pas en douter, pas après ce que vous avez vécu. » Affirma Lily.

Il ne répondit pas. Déplacé de la sorte, il voyait les lèvres de son amie s'ouvrir et se refermer à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Chaque parole douce pour le rassurer. Chaque encouragement. Lily avait toujours été là. Elle était si proche de lui. Si attentive. Elle ne faisait pas semblant de l'écouter en hochant la tête pour se débarrasser de lui. Elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Amicalement seulement, il n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait presque.

Il réfléchit un instant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu son amie avec un autre garçon ? A quand remontait sa dernière relation ? Quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu avec un Poufsouffle le jour où il s'était mis en couple avec Rose, à une soirée organisée entre les maisons pour le rapprochement des élèves de Poudlard. Une tradition dont était très friande le nouveau directeur. Cela renforçait les liens entre les maisons, d'après lui. Un concept qui était né après la Guerre, évidemment. A condition que ces soirées soient encadrées, bien entendu.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré. De ce qu'il avait compris, de ce que Lily avait bien voulu lui livrer plutôt, le garçon en question s'était fichu d'elle, pour un pari. Et il l'avait payé cher. Avant lui, elle était déjà sortie avec d'autres. Il se souvenait d'un Serdaigle, qui ne lui avait pas laissé un brillant souvenir d'ailleurs, et peut-être un autre aussi, ce brun avec qui elle avait traîné quelque fois, ou n'était-ce que pour les études. Il n'en savait trop rien.

Lily parlait peu d'elle-même et beaucoup plus des autres. C'était bien simple, depuis le début de la conversation, il essayait de se dépatouiller dans ses sentiments, de lui avouer qu'il n'était plus sûr de ressentir quelque chose pour Rose alors que son cœur battait un peu trop fort quand il était avec elle, il fallait l'avouer. Et elle ne voyait rien. Ou elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Etait-il si nul que ça ? Son père se serait fichu de lui à le voir.

Scorpius hésita. Est-ce que c'était un signe ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ce dont il avait envie ? Etait-ce pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient le regretter ? Qu'il allait détruire ce qu'il avait construit ? Quelque part, Scorpius le savait déjà, sans vouloir l'admettre. Il savait que Rose serait profondément blessée. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de Lily comme d'un coup d'un soir. Pourtant, il avait bien plus envie d'être avec elle qu'avec sa petite-amie, en cet instant. Il avait peur de passer à côté de quelque chose. Peur de s'engager avec Rose alors qu'il doutait et de le regretter ensuite.

Etait-ce égoïste d'avoir envie de voir autre chose ? Etait-ce égoïste de se demander si Lily n'était pas la jeune femme avec laquelle il avait envie de s'engager ? Etait-ce égoïste de se dire que peut-être il lui faisait de l'effet aussi, et qu'il pourrait esquisser un geste, ou deux, pour lui montrer que c'était réciproque ? Etait-ce égoïste de se pencher vers elle avec l'intention de l'embrasser…

Scorpius n'en avait aucune idée. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Petit à petit, son visage se rapprochait de celui de Lily. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Et si elle le giflait ? Si elle ne pensait pas du tout à la même chose que lui ? Il se traita d'idiot. Quelle fille ne saurait pas qu'on s'apprête à l'embrasser alors qu'on est si près de ses lèvres ? Aucune. Sûrement pas Lily en tout cas. Elle n'était pas si naïve. Quelque part, c'était donc qu'elle l'acceptait, n'est-ce pas ? Ou elle était juste surprise et ne réalisait pas ?

Il se rabroua. Se poser des questions ne servait à rien. S'il s'arrêtait à présent, il n'aurait jamais ses réponses. Et il se poserait toujours la question, même en honorant les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Rose. Qu'allait-elle penser de tout ça ? Elle allait le tuer, c'était sûr. Le pourfendre de sa baguette. Le découper en petits morceaux. Et le jeter aux dix coins de la Tamise. Comme cette déesse égyptienne dont elle lui avait parlé, une fois.

Soudain, il n'eut plus à réfléchir. Lily venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces. Tendres. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Oh, n'allez surtout pas imaginer qu'il était empoté au point de ne pas savoir embrasser une jolie fille. Il était certes un peu maladroit avec ses sentiments, carrément nul pour se décider à tromper sa petite-amie. Ça n'était pas pour autant qu'il se débrouillait comme un sombral pour le reste.

Non, ce qui l'embêtait, c'était d'aller trop loin avec Lily. Il se sentait fébrile. Il se sentait attiré. L'odeur de son shampoing au tilleul lui chatouillait les narines. Il était sûr que sa peau sentait terriblement bon. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir résister. Il laissa pourtant ses doutes de côté pour savourer cet instant magique. Plus intense que tous les cours de magie auxquels il avait assistés depuis qu'il était ici.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure rousse, maintenant son visage proche du sien. Il titilla les lèvres de sa langue avant d'envahir doucement son palais. Lentement. Comme une longue caresse. Il avait envie de prendre son temps, autant que possible. De savourer chaque seconde. De les graver dans sa mémoire. A la couleur de ses sentiments.

Il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il cognait dans sa poitrine. Il l'incitait à continuer. A pencher légèrement la tête de la jeune femme pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa gorge. A s'arracher à sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser papillon, observant au passage ses magnifiques yeux verts devenus presque noirs, pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire. Il découvrait chaque muscle tendu sous la peau pâle. Chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'elle osait lui dévoiler. Qu'elle lui offrait. Et qu'il embrassait comme un perdu.

Il descendit le long de la clavicule, baissa sa main dans son dos, suçota la peau douce qui se trouvait là. Elle sentait le gel douche. Grenade et fleur d'hibiscus, s'il se souvenait de celui qu'il avait aperçu dans ses affaires l'été dernier quand il avait été invité quelques jours chez les Potter. Il avait alors remarqué le petit flacon rouge et blanc dans la douche. Aujourd'hui, cette odeur l'enivrait. Il avait toujours eu le nez sensible, et l'explosion de parfums lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il releva la tête une dernière fois et plongea son regard dans le sien. La jeune femme était immobile. C'était tout juste s'il l'entendait respirer. Comme avec appréhension. Comme si elle attendait de savoir quelle décision il allait prendre. Comme si elle n'osait pas espérer quoi que ce soit. Comme si elle se demandait s'il allait la planter là et s'en aller comme un sombral mal léché, ou s'il allait continuer sa douce torture. La voir aussi timide l'enhardit. Elle doutait. Non pas de ses sentiments à elle mais des siens. Elle voulait la même chose que lui. Il fallait qu'il le lui montre. Il pouvait. Il en avait le droit.

Il dévora alors sa bouche comme un affamé, mordillant ses lèvres presque à les blesser. Petit à petit, il l'incita à s'allonger. Les coussins formaient un tapis moelleux sous leurs corps. Ses mains vagabondaient sur celui de la jeune femme, essayant de mémoriser la courbe de ses seins, la cambrure de ses hanches, la douceur de ses jambes dénudées. Ses lèvres reprirent leur chemin le long de son cou, de sa clavicule, avant de se poser à l'orée de son décolleté.

Il embrassait sa peau, la goûtait, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment pendant des années, avec impatience. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous le débardeur de la jeune femme, pour remonter le long de ses hanches puis de ses côtes. Il trouva l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et détacha ce dernier à l'aveugle. Lily se débarrassa alors de ses deux vêtements, et se rallongea naturellement sur les coussins. Le buste nu. Offert. Soulevé à un rythme irrégulier par son souffle saccadé. Aguicheuse.

Soutenant son regard provocateur, il déboutonna sa chemise à son tour et la lança au loin, sans trop y faire attention. Elle posa les mains sur son torse et il soupira de bien-être. Ses mains redessinaient ses muscles tendus sous l'impatience et le désir. Travaillés par le Quidditch, auquel son père l'avait incité à s'inscrire.

Il avait toujours été plutôt fin et sec, loin des grands baraqués comme Tanner de Serdaigle ou Goyle, chez Serpentard. Pourtant, il avait récemment découvert que cela plaisait assez aux filles. Lily ne faisait, semblait-il, pas exception. Ses doigts réinventaient les courbures, les plats et les creux, s'amusant avec ses imperfections, s'entortillant autour de la fine ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril pour disparaître dans son pantalon.

Soudain, il se sentit penché en avant, et la jeune femme l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Une façon de lui rappeler d'éviter d'être distrait, peut-être. Ça n'était sans doute pas le moment. Pas quand on avait une fille à moitié nue et carrément jolie sous soi. Ça n'était pas très poli. Il allait passer pour un niffleur sans manières. Ce qui n'était absolument pas son intention.

Il s'appliqua donc à lui faire oublier cet impair. Il prit un sein en coupe, le soupesa, agaça le mamelon, avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres. Il joua avec quelques instants, amusé de sentir sa poitrine se soulever plus rapidement, son cœur s'emballer sous la seconde main qu'il avait posée négligemment sur l'autre sein. Il passa à celui-ci, le titillant de la même façon que le précédent, jouant avec la symphonie de soupirs qui sortait de la jolie bouche de Lily. Il le laissa rouler entre ses doigts, durcir à chacun de ses attouchements, frissonner.

Avant de les délaisser tous deux pour descendre sur son ventre. Il s'amusa avec les grains de beauté, traçant de sa langue des cercles autour. Palpa le satin de la peau laiteuse, agaça le premier bouton du minishort avant de se décider enfin à tous les défaire. Glissa aussitôt sa main à l'intérieur. Y rencontra une culotte en dentelle qui ne cachait pas grand-chose. La contourna. Caressa l'intimité qui s'y cachait. Il sentait Lily onduler sous ses cajoleries.

Il retira cependant ses doigts, joueur. Elle protesta faiblement. Il la délesta de ses derniers vêtements avant d'en faire de même avec les siens. Relevé pour enlever son pantalon et ses chaussures, il ne la vit pas se redresser sur ses genoux. Par contre, il remarqua très bien la main qui entra brusquement dans son champ de vision pour se poser sur son sexe. Il en frissonna avant de relever la tête. Lily avait le sourire aux lèvres, moqueuse. Elle passait délicatement ses doigts sur la hampe, se contentant de l'effleurer, comme une plume. Elle allait le rendre fou, et elle le savait. Il en perdrait tous ses sorts, toute sa magie. Elle pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, à l'enflammer comme ça.

Il tomba à genoux sur les coussins, vaincu. Avant d'écarter d'un geste rapide sa main. Les allongea pour reprendre sa torture. Il n'était pas question qu'il soit le seul à perdre la tête. Il reprit ses baisers là où il s'était arrêté, sur son ventre. Continua sa progression. Embrassa la toison rousse. Continua encore. Posa deux doigts sur l'intimité de sa compagne. Titilla le bouton de plaisir qui s'y trouvait. L'embrassa avant de le faire rouler entre ses lèvres. Inséra sa langue un peu plus bas.

Il entendait Lily gémir sous lui. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle appréciait ses attouchements. Elle prenait du plaisir à ses côtés. Grâce à lui. Ce constat fouetta son sang et il le sentit bouillir dans ses veines. Une vague de chaleur le submergea et il rendit les armes. Il s'écarta de la jeune femme, se positionna correctement et la regardant dans les yeux, la pénétra d'une poussée.

La sensation était indescriptible. Lily était tellement menue, tellement fine, qu'elle en devenait fabuleuse. Il entama ses mouvements, prenant appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Chaque poussée provoquait une décharge électrique dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Il n'était pas sûr de tenir très longtemps. C'était beaucoup trop intense pour ses nerfs.

Il tenta pourtant de se maintenir au-dessus de la jeune femme, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Il maîtrisa ses bras qui tremblaient pourtant sous les émotions. Avant d'être basculé sur le côté.

« Ben alors, on en perd l'équilibre ? » Murmura la Gryffondor avant de donner un coup de bassin.

Il gémit de plaisir. Elle recommença, encore et encore. Écartant et rapprochant son corps de lui, agrippant ses hanches pour les maintenir et empêcher tout mouvement de sa part. Les coussins les gênaient un peu, ils bougeaient avec eux. Mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Plus rien ne comptait à part les mouvements de Lily. Elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts, noircis par le plaisir, la bouche ouverte, haletant. Il l'observait, fasciné. Il pourrait presque oublier où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient, si chaque va-et-vient ne le soumettait pas à la torture.

Il la vit enfin plisser ses jolies lèvres, se les mordre, avant qu'un long gémissement n'emplisse ses oreilles. Alors son corps se serra autour de lui. Le plaisir monta, comme une vague, et l'emporta au loin. Il jouit à son tour, étouffant son cri dans le cou de la jeune femme. Après quelques secondes à planer, enveloppé dans un nuage cotonneux, il retrouva le chemin de son visage pour l'embrasser à s'en faire mal.

« Je crois que maintenant, Rose a une bonne raison de me détester… » Souffla la jeune femme avec un rire.

Il l'imita. Elle avait raison. Rose. Qu'allait-elle dire quand elle l'apprendrait ? Car il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher, bien sûr. Il ne saurait pas lui faire ça. Elle allait le gifler, il en était certain. Et elle lui demanderait ce qu'il ressentait pour Lily. Si c'était sérieux. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il répondrait. Il verrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il profitait des réminiscences du plaisir, attirant le corps en sueur de la jeune femme contre le sien, posant un baiser papillon sur sa tête. Et s'endormit.


End file.
